All Your Heart's Melodies
by Estella May
Summary: These months of separation have been hard on not just Rukia and Ichigo, but their friends and family as well. Fifteen characters, fourteen post-423 timeskip drabbles. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach.

Greetings, fellow IR shippers! I've been meaning to write a Fullbring Arc IR fic, but I think I need a few more chapters to figure out exactly what's going on in the manga. In the meantime, have some drabbles. There will be fourteen in all, and I should be posting two a day.

* * *

><p>Rukia<p>

_Parting_

She had known that this was coming.

One month ago, they had learned that his powers were gone, sacrificed to save three worlds.

Three weeks ago, she had actually believed it.

_Smile, Rukia, for this too will come to pass._

Two weeks ago, she had felt the last of his reiatsu fade away.

Just one week ago, she had finally accepted it.

Then why, now, when all is said and done, as she looks up into his eyes and watches his expression slowly change as she too fades away, does the pain finally threaten to overwhelm her?

_No, it won't._

* * *

><p>Uryuu<p>

_Hope_

"…and three replacement needles, five spools of thread, eight packages of ramen, a leek for when Inoue-san comes to visit…"

"Wait, Ishida… are you talking to someone?"

He looked up and was about to reply that he was merely in the process of memorizing his shopping list, when he noticed that Kurosaki's expression was radically different from the glum look that he had worn over the past month.

_Ah, it's hope_, he thought bitterly. _Hope that they've come back, or more precisely, that she's come back. That the shinigami weren't just going to treat him as a tool to be discarded the second he lost his usefulness. What a naïve idiot my friend is. Wait, why did I just think that Kurosaki is my friend?_

"No," he snapped, and walked off before Kurosaki had a chance to respond.

_Hmph, shinigami._


	2. Chapter 2

Ukitake

_Likeness_

"That was a very nice ceremony."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Still, I'm a bit surprised. Normally we wouldn't hold a ceremony for a mere lieutenant, you know."

"That is true, but I insisted. After the past month worth of rebuilding, I thought that what little happiness we might have should be shared as widely as possible."

"Or to bring even a little bit of happiness to your new lieutenant, perhaps?"

"You're sharp as ever, Kyoraku."

"Ah, Ukitake, you give me too much credit. Anyone can see that our dear Rukia-chan is slowly becoming more and more like her brother."

"…Yes, I am afraid of that."

"So what do you plan to do about it? Some sake in her morning tea, perhaps? Some sweets with her noontime meal? Or, maybe some quality time with Nanao-chan! Those things always cheer me up."

"I am also afraid to interfere."

"Ah well, I suppose you know best."

* * *

><p>Tatsuki<p>

_Nostalgia_

"…and then I punched that guy in the face, like this!"

"Right."

"And of course he was completely out cold."

"Hmm."

"And then a pack of wild dogs ate his corpse."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening to a word I say?" she yelled as she threw the manga volume that she had been reading at his face. Her aim was true, of course, and Ichigo fell off his chair in surprise.

After about a minute though, she started to get a bit worried that he wasn't getting up. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked as she leaned over him, a bit perplexed that he seemed to have a peaceful, almost happy expression on his face.

He muttered something that sounded eerily like "do that again."

_Did I hit him too hard?_ "Umm, did you really just ask me to throw another book at your face?"

His eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up fast enough to smack a person with slower reflexes in the head. "No," he snapped at her, scowl now firmly back in place. "Why would I do that?"

"Are you questioning my hearing?"

"What if I am?"

"You've gotten much more irritable than usual lately, you know."

For a second, he looked like he was about to retort, but he just as quickly stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Damn, and of course he took my manga with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Rangiku

_Sisters_

"Kuchiki!"

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Come share this last bottle of sake with me, will you?"

"Ah, but I still have work…"

"Oh Kuchiki, I know for a fact that you're off duty right now. And Abarai here also told me that you've been working five times as hard as him lately. Besides, it isn't ladylike to drink by myself with three handsome young men passed out next to me. You wouldn't have me do such a thing, would you?"

"What? Renji!"

"He's had even more than usual today. You'll have to kick him a bit harder than that to wake him up. In fact, you look like you could really use some sake yourself. Don't make me force you!"

"Maybe one cup then. Stupid Renji…"

"Oh, don't be so glum, Kuchiki! He's just worried about you, that's all."

"He should be more worried about himself! What happens if Nii-sama finds him here?"

"Hmm…then he'll spend tomorrow sleeping off his hangover in a holding cell and be forced to attend a few more calligraphy classes. Nothing that Renji-kun couldn't handle! You worry too much in general, Kuchiki. Our boys might be taking their time, but they'll grow up eventually."

"I suppose."

"Besides, they're –_hic_- nothing like those human boys!"

"I… I don't know what you mean."

"Actually, I –_hic_- don't know what I mean either. I must be better at these talks _–hic-_ when I'm sober. And naked."

"Matsumoto-san!"

"Oops, sorry Kuchiki! I got a little carried away there."

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"What will you do when they do all grow up?"

"Find some new drinking buddies, I guess. Now, drink up!"

* * *

><p>Orihime<p>

_Brothers_

We haven't talked for a while, have we? I'm so sorry and... and I hope you don't mind... too much.

I've just been so busy lately. Tatsuki-chan helped me get a new job at this small neighborhood bakery. She's known the owner since she was two and she swore to her that I was the best cook she knew. Tatsuki-chan is a great friend and she has such a great sense of humor.

And I like the job very much! They haven't let me cook anything yet, but I've apparently increased sales 64 percent just by being at the register! The owner is so very nice too. She lets me decorate the place however I like, so I put up strings of those pretty paper flowers that you once made for me, in pink and purple.

She even lets me take home all the leftover bread. Ishida-kun says he's never been so full before. He's so nice, Ishida-kun is. We sit and talk about all sorts of wonderful things, like cats or mushrooms or giant robots, whenever I go visit. Sado-kun is very nice too, and he always plays one of his own songs for me when I drop by.

But as for Kurosaki-kun... Well, it's already been a few months now, and most everyone has moved on... except for Kurosaki-kun. And... sometimes, I just wish he would talk to me like Ishida-kun does. But he won't really talk to anyone, not even Tatsuki-chan.

He won't talk... but I can still tell. He misses it, being a shinigami, and everything that came with it... the power to protect, his friends in Soul Society, the fights. And... of course he misses Kuchiki-san most of all. And... and I don't know what to say to him, because I miss Kuchiki-san too. And I too wish that she could come visit.

But here I am, rambling again. I can only hope... hope that she is doing well, which I'm sure that she is! Kuchiki-san is strong, stronger than any of us. She must have so many good friends in Soul Society, and she has a brother too. He looks awfully scary most of the time, but I'm sure that he loves her very much.

And you too, I hope you're doing well, wherever in Soul Society you might be. I hope you haven't forgotten me and I always hope that I'll see you again someday.

Good night, my brother. Sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is only my second attempt at a Bleach fic, so I'm still trying to get a feel for all the characters and any feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyone and Sentaro

_The Great and Beautiful Happiness of Friendship  
><em>

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant!"

Rukia looked up from her desk and bit back a small scream. "What... what are you two doing?" she gasped.

"I'm Kaien-dono!" said Kiyone, pointing to her very badly dyed and gelled locks. "And he's Miyako-dono," she added, pointing to her partner, whose head was nearly hidden underneath a ridiculously large wig. "We're here to cheer you up!"

Rukia's jaw dropped. "Umm, thank you, I think?"

Sentaro grinned and said, "See, I told you it would work!"

"Of course it worked. It was my idea after all," Kiyone snapped back.

"What? It was my idea!"

"I was the one who mentioned how sad Lieutenant Kuchiki looked and how if only Kaien-dono were here then he'd know just what to do."

"And then I had the idea that if we dressed up like Kaien-dono then we could also think like him!"

"Umm, excuse me," Rukia interrupted, "but..."

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Kiyone. "This buffoon made me completely forget what we were here for." She then drew herself up and puffed out her chest. "Kuchiki!" she boomed in an unnaturally deep voice. "This is no time for such sad faces! If you're sad, then the Captain's also sad, and then Kiyone will be sad too, and..."

"No, you're doing it wrong," said Sentaro. "Kaien-dono would say something much cheesier, like this! 'Kuchiki! If you have some great sadness, then lay it upon our bosoms and we shall all share in your sadness and it will be changed into the great and beautiful happiness of friendship, which is what our glorious Thirteenth Squad is known for!'"

"No, you're even more wrong," Kiyone retorted. "Kaien-dono would say something much more specific and practical like, 'Kuchiki! I know you're sad because your boyfriend is temporarily out of commission, but since I look exactly like him, you can hug me and call me Honey if you like!'"

Rukia suddenly snapped out of her daze. "What did you just say?"

"I don't think Miyako-dono would like that," said Sentaro, crossing his arms and ignoring her.

Kiyone's reply was cut short by the entrance of Captain Ukitake, who had come to see what all the fuss was about. Just one look, however, was enough to send him into yet another fainting spell.

"Captain!" all three exclaimed at once.

* * *

><p>Karin<p>

_Family_

"He's here again."

"Again? Is he staring at us?"

"Of course he is."

"It's creepy."

"What are you lot mumbling about?" asked Karin as she walked towards her friends, soccer ball in tow.

"Your brother is back," said one, pointing to one of the benches by the field.

"Don't point!" hissed another. "It's rude to point."

"And you might make him angry," added a third, fearfully.

Karin gritted her teeth. She had had enough of this. This was going to end today, one way or another. She stalked over to where her brother was sitting by himself and planted herself in front of him. "Oi, Ichi-nii! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thinking," came his reply.

"About what?"

"Stuff."

She was starting to get irritated. "What stuff? The clouds? The birds? Your classes? Or Rukia-chan?"

That managed to get a reaction. His eyes instantly darkened and he snapped at her, "Why would I be thinking about Rukia?"

"Oh, for one, I know that she once used to live in your closet."

"What? How did you know that?"

"Urahara-san told Yoruichi-san, who told Ururu-chan, who told Jinta-kun, who told Yuzu-chan, who told me."

"Is my personal life a topic of neighborhood gossip now?"

Their yelling was starting to attract a small crowd by now, but Karin didn't care, and she suspected that her brother was beyond caring. "With the number of dedicated stalkers that you've apparently had, I find it interesting that you think you still have a personal life. But what, you consider Rukia-chan to be part of your personal life now?"

"Just say what you mean," he spat.

"Fine. It's been six months. She hasn't been back. She's clearly moved on, and maybe you should too. I mean, just look at your friends. Orihime-chan is working at a bakery now. Ishida-san is working for that sleazy merchant. Sado-kun has some job two towns over. And you're moping about on a park bench and scaring my friends. Maybe you should do us all a favor and get a job or find something productive to do!"

She could see a vein or two bulging above her brother's eyebrow. "Fine!" He stood up and pointed to the captains of two or three soccer teams who had stopped by to watch. "You've all been pestering me to join your teams for the past two months. Well, I'm interested now. So how much will you pay me?"

"Damn it, Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted as the bidding war instantly began. "That's not what I meant!"

* * *

><p>AN: I thought some humor might be nice before I seriously ratchet up the angst with the next few chapters. And as always, thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya

_Remembrance_

"Rukia."

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Walk with me."

She instantly stood up and came - to his side, he noted - leaving her still untouched tea behind. Yet he stared fixedly ahead, for there were a thousand reasons why he could not bear to see sadness on _that _face, though most of them selfish.

"Ukitake tells me that he is very pleased with your work," he said after a few minutes' silence. "It would seem that your division is as well-managed as my own now."

"I hope to make you proud," she replied.

He nodded and continued, "As part of the Gotei leadership, we must constantly plan for the future and develop strategies to combat any problems that we may foresee. How would you set about to do such a thing, Rukia?"

"I would first identify the problems that will inevitably happen," she quickly responded, "and solve those first."

"A wise choice, and one that can be extended to many different situations." He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "Let us take one specific, purely hypothetical, example, then."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Let us say for this example's sake that I have a sister, who in turn has an especial friend, and one that I do not necessarily hold in very high esteem. However, since I do hold her judgment in high esteem, I accept that this is her choice. But I can identify at least three problems that will inevitably occur. One, that this friend, though currently powerless, will regain his power. Two, that she will instantly drop all her duties and rush to his side when the blessed event does occur. And three, that there will soon follow a headlong rush into unimaginable dangers. Do you think that my example is a realistic one, Rukia?"

Rukia suddenly closed her mouth, realizing that she was gaping at him. "Yes, Nii-sama," she replied, blushing.

"How would you suggest I solve these problems then?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"These are very difficult problems, it is true. But I believe that I have come up with a satisfactory solution. If I accept their inevitability, then all that remains is to do my duty in ensuring both her protection and the pride of the Kuchiki family. To that end, I would ask to take over her bankai training, effective immediately."

"You... you knew about that?"

"Renji believes that he is an extraordinarily discreet individual," he replied, nodding. "He is mistaken."

Rukia laughed and favored him with a genuine smile, the first that he had seen in months. "Nii-sama," she asked in a small voice, "may I hug you?"

He smiled as well, feeling his heart lightening. "That is acceptable."

* * *

><p>Yuzu<p>

_Breaking_

"Karin-chan, are you still not speaking with our brother?"

"No," she replied in between punching what looked like the outlines of two ghosts in the face.

"But I'm sure he's very sorry for yelling at you."

"He's never sorry. Besides, I was the one who did most of the yelling."

"Are you sorry then?"

"No." She clenched her fists. "I meant every word."

Yuzu sighed and sat down across from her twin. "I do wonder why Rukia-chan hasn't visited though."

Karin scoffed. "I'm glad she hasn't. He'd probably mope twice as badly whenever she isn't here."

She slid a piece of paper over the table. "I found this when I was cleaning his room. It fell out of his Shakespeare books."

"I don't know why you insist on cleaning his room nowadays."

"Brother is going through a very tough time!" she insisted. "I want to do everything I can to help."

"He probably doesn't even notice," Karin mumbled as she spread open the creased paper covered with tear stains. "Was he seriously crying over this...?" she wondered out loud.

"No," Yuzu murmured, her eyes downcast. "I was."

"Oh."

"Go on, read it."

"Okay... 'I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you.' Oh Ichi-nii, could you be any more..."

"Are my precious girls talking about my delinquent son without me?" their father howled in one of his customary entrances.

Karin snatched up the paper and was about to yell back when Yuzu suddenly stood up, eyes blazing, and shouted, "Yes we were, and if you were a good father, then you would have done something about this a long time ago!"

And she stomped off, leaving them both with identical looks of shock.

* * *

><p>AN: That line in Yuzu's drabble is of course Vol 49's poem. Sigh, so romantic!

Thank you again for the reviews. They've been very helpful. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara

_Trust_

Nights in the Seireitei were always cloudless, illuminated by the ever-changing moon. He knew from his time in the Gotei that it rained often in the Rukongai, but storms never seemed to touch the Seireitei. He leaned back and sighed, enjoying a moment of peace.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice from the roofs above.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" he exclaimed, instantly standing up with hat in hand. "Please join me. I have a bottle of sake here from Kyoraku's private stock. I think it must be at least a thousand years old!"

She landed lightly in front of him, a look of abject horror on her face. "...Are you trying to cheer me up too?"

He grinned and asked, "Why would I do that? It'd look suspicious if you were cheerful all of a sudden."

"Oh." She relaxed and they sat down on the cushions that he had asked Yoruichi to provide. He poured her a bowl of sake, which she sipped appreciatively. "How are things in Karakura?" she asked after a while.

"Oh, quite well! I've taken quite a liking to my new protege, even if he's constantly trying to steal my coat and redesign my hat. He's very smart, very curious, and very spiritually sensitive. In a way, he kind of reminds me of, well, me."

The look of horror was back. "What are you trying to teach Ishida?"

"Oh, a little this and that. Mostly reishi manipulation and satisfying my own curiosity of how far Quincy powers can go."

"And the others?"

"I have very good sources who tell me that Inoue-san and Sado-san frequently take time out of their very busy schedules to train together. They've each developed a few techniques, I believe."

Rukia sighed and set down her bowl, closing her eyes. "What about him?"

He flipped open his fan to hide his grin. "Get to the point, you mean? Kurosaki-san hasn't gotten any worse, I believe. His sister came to visit me the other day and said that her Ichi-nii, while insufferable, is still for better or worse a seventeen-year-old human."

She immediately opened her eyes, a look of concern flickering in them. "Karin visited you?"

"She was looking for help with some minor hollow infestations. I of course recommended a few of my very fine and effective products."

"Charge anything she buys to my personal account, please."

He leaned forward, his fan still covering most of his face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled sadly. "It's the least I can do."

"Very well. Usual conditions apply?"

"Say whatever you think is best."

"As you wish," he replied, as they lapsed into silence for a while.

"Urahara-san?"

"Yes?"

"It's not over, is it? That's why you're still so eager to help us."

_If you had any idea..._ He closed his fan and smiled at her. "Oh but my dear Kuchiki-san, it's never over."

* * *

><p>Chad<p>

_Faith_

The smoothie tasted of mint, peaches, ice cream, and berries. After a long and grueling training session, it was surprisingly refreshing and... good.

"This is good," he said, and Inoue's face immediately lighted up.

"Oh, I'm glad!" she exclaimed, still fresh as ever. _Does she ever get tired_, he wondered to himself. "I stayed up until three last night testing different combinations and almost set my kitchen on fire four times!"

Chad gulped and finished his smoothie.

"Oh gosh, look at the time! I'm late for work again. Are you going to continue on your own then?"

He nodded and watched as she smiled and left, waving to him as she ran off. He then sighed and directed yet another blast at the mock hollows that Urahara had provided, disintegrating three in one shot.

_I'm still not strong enough._ He gritted his teeth._ If we had been strong enough, Ichigo might still have his powers..._

It had been over a year ago, and he still couldn't look his best friend in the eye. _It was our fault_, he reprimanded himself, repeating the phrase that had almost become a mantra to him. _We must become stronger._

"That was pretty impressive."

He spun around and saw a man standing by the door. "...How?" he muttered, wondering how the man had found his way through Urahara's barrier, which was specifically meant to repel unwanted intruders.

"How did I get here? Anyone with any spiritual sensitivity at all could've picked up those pulses from ten miles out." The man grinned and walked towards him, lamplight glinting off his slicked back hair. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Ginjo Kuugo, your new neighbor."

He tensed up. Something about this man seemed to set his teeth on edge. "Sado Yasutora, high school student."

"Oh but you're much more than that, aren't you? I can tell. So am I." He grabbed the pendant dangling from his neck and instantly transformed it into a claymore.

Chad took a few steps back, getting into battle pose.

"Don't worry, I don't mean any harm," said Ginjo as he transformed the sword back into a pendant. "My friends and I would just like to talk to you."

"What if I refuse?"

"What if I said that I could help restore your friend's powers?"

That got his attention. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the huge delay! I was just incredibly pissed off at the manga last week and I spent most of my writing time this week translating stuff from the new Bleach databook. It's on BleachAsylum if you guys want to take a look.

I promise that the next (and last) chapter will be out faster. And I guess you guys can guess who'll be in it? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Renji

_Nakama_

In the few times that he had been to Rukia's new office, he had always known it to be a sparse, almost severely tidy place. A desk sat facing away from the window. Two chairs faced the desk. The walls were lined with shelves full of bound paperwork. Its only decoration was a painting of red plum blossoms in snow. He always avoided the place if he could, preferring to meet her elsewhere. It reminded him too much of his Captain's, something that worried him. In fact, he found himself constantly worrying about her these days. She didn't eat or sleep enough. She pushed herself too hard, whether in work or training. And whenever she came back from a meeting with Urahara, she pushed herself even harder.

"Renji?"

He broke out of his reverie and looked up at her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that Urahara-san contacted me again. Ichigo… he's in trouble."

He smirked. "Aha, so you can finally say the name again."

"That's beside the point!" she shot back.

"Not really. Took him long enough though. If he had finally done it two months ago, I would've won the pool, and then I finally would've had enough money to replace those shades that he broke..." he said with a wistful sigh.

"Wait… what pool?"

"Oh, oops." He sat up straighter, edging away from her murderous intent. "It was supposed to be a secret. Well, sort of a secret. I think those below fifth seat don't know about it. Yet. Don't hurt me."

She raised her hand and started charging up a kido spell. "Give me one good reason why."

"I thought fifteen months was a perfectly reasonable bet!" he shrieked. "I mean, Captain Kuchiki bet three weeks and the Captain Commander bet fifty-eight years!"

"Oh, Nii-sama was in on it?" She instantly calmed down and Renji breathed a sigh of relief. "So who wins?"

"Hmm, I think it might be Captain Hitsugaya."

She managed a small laugh. "I see."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked, turning serious again.

She nodded, the smile not leaving her face. "Of course."

"Then go. I'll cover for you."

"…Thank you, Renji. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough for all that you've done…"

"Don't mention it." He stood up and grinned. "We are nakama, are we not?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

_Reunion_

He had run through this moment in his head, almost a thousand times before.

At school, he at times looked over at her desk and remembered wisecracks he could make, about her drawings, her taste in manga, her height… and then he would wonder if she had grown any since he last saw her.

In his dreams, she was always smiling, up until the moment she kicked him for grinning like a fool.

And at his lowest points, he simply wanted to know _why_.

But now, his throat feels dry and the pain from the many wounds that he has suffered is slowly filtering back into his consciousness… and all he can see is that she looks so tired and drawn… and like she has suffered just as much as he has if not more… and then some tiny traitorous part of him almost feels something like relief.

"You… look terrible," he finally blurts out.

She laughs and catches him when his knees finally give out. "That's my line."

"Rukia, I…" he whispers against her ear.

"Shh…rest now. I know."

* * *

><p>AN: That's the end. Thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing. I can't wait to see how epic the reunion is going to be in the manga!


End file.
